


Saudade

by katsuoii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsuoii/pseuds/katsuoii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi Keiji has been diagnosed with depression and anxiety for around two years. He has figured out three months ago that he is a lucid dreamer, and much prefers going to sleep rather than waking up. He always looked forward to going to sleep, because he'd always dream of scenarios that made him feel much better with a mysterious man named Bokuto Koutarou.</p>
<p>Until one day, Bokuto disappeared for what seemed like forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saudade

**Author's Note:**

> Saudade - (n.) A nostalgic longing to be near again to something or someone that is distant, or that has been loved then lost. "The love that remains."

Akaashi shot up in his bed, his head racing. He was there. Bokuto Koutarou. He remembers the dream fluently. They were at the zoo, at an owl exhibit. Boktuo kept excitedly pointing out different types of owls, saying random facts about each one. Akaashi had never known that he was so educated in owls. His eyes sparkled at the great horned owl, watching it fly around. Akaashi found it extremely adorable. That's when it happened. Bokuto turned to him, and tried to grab his hand. There was a small zap, sending excruciating pain into the both of them. And then Akaashi had woken up. 

He sighed, and turned to check the time. 8:30 A.M. Two more hours until he had to go to class. He lazily swung his legs over his rather large bed, grabbing his phone with him, and headed to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. He checked his text messages. Most from his friend Kenma, who was still sending him game recommendations. Last night, at around 11:00, before going to bed, Akaashi had asked Kenma what games he recommended, since he wanted to get into gaming. Kenma, of course, did not disappoint him, and sent him a flood of messages with the names, along with descriptions, of many games, mobile and console. This went on until about 3 A.M, Akaashi took notice, and had started again around an hour ago. Akaashi chuckled, shot Kenma a quick text, and made himself a mug of coffee. As Akaashi sat down at his dining room table, he checked his other messages. Some of them were from Oikawa, who had sent him pictures of him and Iwaizumi who had went out on a date last night. Based on the pictures, they went sight seeing, since Oikawa sent him many pictures of the sky and one of the Little Dipper. Akaashi snorted. Oikawa was such a space nerd. He checked his last group of messages, which came from Sugawara, which were basically good night and good morning messages, and one 30 minutes ago, which told him to have a good day at class today. Akaashi smiled. Suga was such a mom. 

Having finished his pot of coffee, Akaashi sat up, stretched, and headed to his bathroom to get ready for the day.

\----

Walking out of his apartment and locking the door behind him, Akaashi was off to his college campus. He had on a maroon hoodie that was slightly big on him, with black skinny jeans and his favorite red converse sneakers. He also couldn't forget about his beloved messenger bag, with pins all over it from his favorite fandoms. When he got to campus, he immediately spotted Kenma, who was sitting on a bench under the shade, phone in hand. "Hi, Kenma." Akaashi greeted, sitting down by him. "How much longer until class starts?" He asked. Kenma paused for a moment. "Thirty minutes. I was wondering where you were." He stated, sending texts to who Akaashi could only guess was his boyfriend, Kuroo. "I was running a little behind." Akaashi shrugged, pulling out his laptop. "So how are you and Kuroo?" Akaashi asked. Kenma snorted. "Alright, I guess. He's still in Miyagi, but he'll return home in about a week." He said, opening up a game on his phone, only to be interrupted by the bell. "Better get to class. Meet here after, yeah?" Akaashi said, packing up his laptop. "Yeah." Kenma agreed, picking up his backpack and walked to his classroom.

\---

They were in the park. The cherry blossoms decorating the sky. They sat next to each-other on a small bench, enjoying each other's company. "I love you," Bokuto whispered. Akaashi froze. Bokuto had just told him that he loved him. "Do you love me back?" He asked, looking at Akaashi. "I.." Akaashi started, feeling his face heat up. "I don't know. I like you a lot, yes, but I don't think I'm at the stage where I can love you yet." He bit his lip. Bokuto smiled. "As long as you like me, I'm fine. Just you being by my side, even in my dreams, makes me happy." He said, looking up at the sky. Akaashi smiled. "I'm glad." He said. Then, Bokuto looked at him, the most serious look on his face. "Can I kiss you?" He asked. Akaashi bit the inside of his cheek because yes, fuck yes you can, but he couldn't. "You can't. We can't touch." Akaashi said. "I know," Bokuto started, looking down. "But I don't care. It'll hurt a lot, sure, but fuck that. I want to kiss you so bad, Akaashi." He said, bringing his large eyes back up to look at him. Akaashi smiled. "Okay, then." He said, because honestly, he didn't care if it would hurt either. As long as he got to kiss Bokuto. Bokuto leaned in, inches away from Akaashi's face, his eyes closed.

And then, Akaashi woke up to his teacher yelling at him, his classmates laughing. Akaashi was on the verge of tears as he grabbed his stuff and ran out the classroom before the other students could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please leave kudos if you liked it! It gets me so much more motivated to write. ;-;


End file.
